Sonoma Khushrenada
| image = | race =Shinkūmyō (Natural) | birthday =December 13th | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =Unknown | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 Sixth Division | occupation = | previous occupation =Captain of the Sixth Division | team = | previous team =Sixth Division | partner =Haku | previous partner =Mākasu's Mother | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives =All Deceased | education =Shinō Academy | status = Active | rin'ne =Kān'na }} Sonoma Khushrenada (太陽の光景・クシュリナーダ, Sō'noma Khushrenada) is the Former Captain of the Sixth Division and the known murderer of Mākasu Nisshōkirite's Mother as well as being her former commanding officer. He lost his position after he killed his former vice captain and has been shown to have obtained the powers of Shinkūmyō. He serves as the main villain in the Swing of Memories arc Appearance Background Much of his background is a mystery due to him not revealing any details of it to anyone. Here are a list of events that have occured in his life that are known. *Attended Shinō at the age of 13, graduating 3 years later. :*Obtained Bankai at an unstated time. *Became Captain of the Sixth Division at age 22, after serving as 3rd seat. *Defected from Gotei and fell into the becomeing a and then undergoing to become a Shinkūmyō. Synopsis *SOM: Genesis (mentioned) Powers and abilities Telekinesis: Shinkūmyō Mask: His mask is his main power item as a Shinkūmyō and it takes the form and shape of a crystal hollow mask, with jagged teeth and tribal markings. :Power Augmentation: Mekura (盲, ignorance): Sonoma is able fire a high pressure version of this attack, condensing a large volume of spiritual pressure into a sphere on his two fingers, as it spirals he fires it at his opponent. This beam is able shatter the heirro of arrancar as well as cancel a . Shōsho (証書, deed): Full Shinkūmyō Transformation: Unarikyo (金切り声を叫び, Screech Cry): Jikan (サイレント, The Silent One): Kakumyo (覚醒をクリア, Clear Awakening) Unnaturally High Spiritual Pressure: Sonoma possesses a spiritual pressure that is rivaled by other captain class shinigami, this has been stated by his teachers, and previous captains as being able to influence the emotions of all who feel it. His high levels were then enhanced more by his Shinkūmyōfication as he gained a second source of power. As a Natural Shinkūmyō he lost the ability to use his former zanpakutō but gained a Rin'ne instead. :Emotion Influencing Reiatsu: He has the ability to influence the emotions of all who feel his reiatsu causing him to be able to calm down a room or hype up an enemy. Master Swordsman: His zanjutsu is quite above normal and he has mastered quite a few skills with his sword, including some only known to a few shinigami. :*'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. :*'Number Six: Gyaku Karasu' (逆烏, Reverse Raven): The user uses shunpo to quickly get behind their opponent and then quickly doing a reverse spin hitting their opponent with the back edge of edge sword, slicing into them with an accurate and rapid slash. :*'Number Nine: Hayabusa Tobikomi' (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive"): This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. :*'Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai' (二・千・世・界, Two Thousand Worlds): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their zanpakutou to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Rin'ne Kanna (不健全な世界, Kān'na; literally "godless world") is the name of His Rin'ne and when sealed it takes the form of a black Daitō. When not in use it is held on his back inside a solid black sheath. *'Rin'ne:' To release he declares the phrase "Wreak and Destroy" (もたらす破壊, Motarasu hakai) to which his blade changes shape to that of a gauntlet on his left arm, his appearance becomes more feral and tribal as he gains white robes and a headdress adorned with a hollow like skull resembling a saber tooth tiger of some sort. He also gains a tail like protrusion from his lower back that is armed with a scythe like blade. :*'Rin'ne Special Ability:' While in his Rin'ne he declares the area in which he is in has no god, negating the affects of all established phenomena on the area. Once negated he has the power to turn the world around him into an illusion and illusions into reality distorting the lines created by the Gods themselves. While in this area both combatants are able to manipulate this world but since his opponent may not know of this power at the start they start off at a disadvantage while facing it. ::*'Hitotoki' (一時, Time) This is the ability to influence the passage of time in the world: speeding it up, slowing it down, stopping it entirely, and even turning back the passage of time by a whole day. Altering the passage of time is extremely taxing for all but the most powerful of shinigami, and a great deal of reishi is required even to activate it. At their present reishi levels, neither Kanna nor Sonoma are able to do more than pause time for a matter of minutes. ::*'Bakusaiga' (爆砕牙 lit. Explosive Crushing Fang) is the second technique known by Sonoma and its power is to send the opponent into a white utopia world that is actually an illusion of bliss, created when they witness the flash of light when Sonoma activates this attack. While in the illusion their body is still moving like its on auto-pilot and continue to fight Sonoma, but they have no control over what they do. Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō The name of Sonoma's former zanpakutō are unknown but it's powers were stated to be that of "Selective Cutting" in which he could choose where his cut landed even if that meant it landed on an internal organ from the outside. Trivia Translations for Sonoma and Kanna were borrowed from the Sonoma and Kanna article created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. Category:Shinkūmyō Category:Former Captain Category:Former Shinigami Category:Villain